Automotive vehicle seats frequently include a head restraint positioned at an upper edge of a seat back. The head restraints are designed to provide comfort and safety to passengers. In the occurrence of a rear impact collision event, the head restraint limits the rearward movement of the occupant's head, thereby minimizing the risk of injury to the occupant's neck.